Dormindo Com Fantasmas
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Jadeite sempre soube que de alguma forma encontraria o coração de Rei, só nunca pensou que seria por intermédio do de Minako. MinReiJade, MinKun, JadeRei.


**Sailor Moon não me pertence.**

* * *

**Dormindo Com Fantasmas**

_Breathe me every time you close your eyes  
Taste me every time you cry  
This memory will fade away and die  
Just for today breathe me and say goodbye_

_Happy You're Gone – Placebo_

Hoje nós a olhamos de longe. Rei finge que não, quando nota que foi percebida por mim sempre desfaça, volta a tomar seu milk-shake, faz uma piada sobre a Usagi, pergunta algo a Ami. Eu seguro sua mão por debaixo da mesa, ela não me recusa, mas também não entrelaça seus dedos aos meus.

É irônico que hoje sejamos nós dois, não só porque por muito tempo foram só elas duas, ou que por mais tempo ainda nós três, mas porque sem ela nunca haveria eu e Rei. Quando nós voltamos, Rei mal conseguia estar no mesmo ambiente que eu, olhar nos meus olhos era um sacrifício imenso.

Elas tinham uma à outra e elas se amavam, eram felizes assim. Eu achei que seria assim pra sempre e nunca me deixei iludir pelo interesse dessa nova versão da mulher que costumava ser minha senshi preferida em nossa antiga vida.

Nós éramos amigos, e ela a amante da mulher que eu amava, da mulher que me desprezava.

É realmente irônico como as coisas se desenrolaram…

Eu viro a mão de Rei na minha, acaricio as costas desta, observo como o fino anel de ouro enlaça delicadamente seu anelar, o fato de que a outra mulher não o usa mais não me dói tanto quanto antes, coisa milagrosa é o tempo... Ainda assim, não parece que muitos são dos dias que separam hoje, da época em que outra cabeça estaria encostada em meu ombro, que o cheiro de lírios se misturaria a algo mais cítrico em meus lençóis.

Meus olhos se voltam para frente, já não dói tanto ver aquele sorriso sedutor e brincalhão ser direcionado ao homem de cabelos brancos. E fico orgulhoso de mim mesmo ao notar que encontro em meu coração uma forma de estar feliz pelos dois. Meu líder nunca pareceu tão feliz e humano, eu sei que muito bem que meu relacionamento com a mulher em seus braços partiu seu coração. Entretanto, ele nunca mostrou claramente, nunca notei um ato, mesmo que pequeno, de ciúmes. O mesmo não pode ser dizer de Mamoru, não que ele tenha dito alguma coisa, pelo menos não para mim ou para Rei – ele não ousaria enfrentá-la –, mas com o olhar que ele nos lançava nem precisava dizer nada. Nenhuma surpresa nisso, Mamoru nunca escondeu sua preferência entre seus shitennou.

Quanto às outras, ninguém disse nada, ficaram surpresas, é claro, quando nós três aparecemos juntos, mas não demonstraram o mesmo quando nos separamos. A verdade é que nosso relacionamento a três sempre foi um desvio da coreografia que dançamos desde o momento que nascemos.

Da mesma forma que as duas estavam destinadas uma a outra, em um giro ou outro Rei encontraria meus braços prontos para recebê-la em uma nova valsa e, mesmo que tenhamos tentado transformá-la numa ciranda, Kunzite estava sem seu par e nós sabíamos que não seria para sempre.

Eu me lembro do começo difícil, como nenhuma delas, com exceção de Usagi, pareciam inclinadas a nos aceitar em sue convívio, quanto mais acreditar em nosso arrependimento e confiar em nós outra vez.

O quão Rei me parecia inalcançável enquanto estava com ela, sinceramente cheguei a me perguntar por que no passado elas haviam olhado para alguém senão uma para a outra. Elas se encaixavam perfeitamente. Você podia vê-las, sempre tocando uma a outra, os olhos sempre se buscando em meio à conversa entre amigos, pausas com palavras sussurradas, o rubor nas bochechas de Rei toda ver que recebia um sorriso mais provocante de sua amante.

Mas foi ela quem, numa noite, olhou pra mim.

Verdade que meu relacionamento com as senshi sempre foi o melhor dentre meus irmãos. E mesmo eles, naquele momento, já estavam bem aceitos. Nephrite e Jupiter já estavam no meio de um romance feroz e o jeito que Zoisite olhava para Mercury já não carregava tanto desdém.

Aquele olhar dela me perseguiu por muitas noites e eu evitava até mesmo a presença de Kunzite ao notar que meu coração estava abrindo espaço para alguém que não era Rei e que, por milênios, eu só considerara como amiga.

Rei começou a participar de minhas conversas com sua amante, no começo foi um choque, mas logo me acostumei a finalmente ter a atenção dela. Digo com sinceridade que pra mim foi um milagre tão grande que se tivéssemos permanecido somente como amigos seria o suficiente, mas chegou um dia, como este mesmo, com as duas tomando milk-shake aqui mesmo na Fruits Parlor Crown, que Rei me beijou.

Eu fiquei tão surpreso que me afastei quase instantaneamente, a mulher do outro lado da mesa riu, disse que Rei não estava fazendo direito, agarrou-me pelas lapelas e juntou nossos lábios.

Eu não sabia se devia ou podia corresponder, estava completamente confuso até ela sussurrar em meu ouvido que achava que estava apaixonada por mim, bem alí, na frente da Rei.

Quando ela me soltou eu instintivamente me virei para a mulher que eu amei durante minhas várias vidas e ela acariciou meu rosto, disse que eu tinha o exato mesmo gosto que se lembrava, foi tudo que me bastou para beijá-la outra vez.

Naquela noite nós dormimos juntos pela primeira vez.

Nós compramos um apartamento juntos quatro meses depois, erámos inseparáveis, eu nunca pensei que uma coisa assim pudesse funcionar tão bem.

Nós erámos felizes, e como erámos!

Deuses, nós até nos casamos em certo ponto.

Mas de ironias nossas vidas estão cheias e o amor da mulher que supostamente é a reencarnação de Venus acabou.

Não houve brigas, não de verdade.

Mas o sorriso dela já não era tão aceso, e os olhos não brilhavam com o mesmo divertimento. Eu passei a acordar várias vezes sozinho na cama no meio da noite, encontra-la pensativa na varanda, nunca tive coragem de abordá-la.

Rei também ficou distante, mas somente durante os dias, às vezes lhes dava até mesmo respostas ácidas, como se tivesse incitando uma briga que nunca chegava, pois ela só sorria triste, ou engolia a resposta, saia de nossa casa, sumia por horas.

Durante essas noites, Rei me abraçada forte, uma vez a ouvi chorar, ela também sabia que em breve seríamos só nós dois.

E num belo dia de verão – estava sol, os passarinhos faziam uma algazarra na janela – encontramos a mesa de café posta e malas nas portas. Rei voltou automaticamente para o quarto ao ver a cena, nenhum de nós pensou sem segui-la. Eu mais uma vez tomado pelo choque e ela somente com um suspiro pesado de quem sabia o que estava fazendo.

Ela me abraçou, me beijou, devolveu o anel e disse que me amava, mas que amava mais o homem que sempre esteve destinado a ela. Eu me lembro do cheiro forte de seu perfume, da sensação de suas unhas nas minhas costas, das lágrimas que molharam minha camisa. De carrega-la para o sofá e abraça-la por momentos longos e ao mesmo tempo curtos demais. Nós conversamos, no fundo eu sabia que aquilo logo ia acontecer, eu disse a ela. Ela me implorou pra cuidar de Rei, disse que falaria com ela quando a mesma se acalmasse, disse coisas que eu já sabia, Rei é assim mesmo, ela só precisa tem um tempo com os próprios pensamentos.

Em um só momento nós deixamos de ser uma tríade e muito tempo se passou até que mesmo eu e Rei voltássemos a ser uma dupla.

Quando aconteceu foi raivoso, angustiante, logo depois que vimos Kunzite acompanhado por ela em público pela primeira vez. Quando terminamos, Rei de virou de lado e chorou a noite inteira, nós dois sentindo ausência maciça do lado desocupado da cama, velados pelo fantasma da outra mulher por entre as cortinas.

Até hoje a escuto murmurar um nome que não é o meu entre sonhos, e esticar o braço procurando o calor do corpo de uma mulher que não está mais lá, encontrando somente um espaço vazio.

Os dois deixam a lanchonete abraçados, a cabeça de Rei pende e se deita em meu ombro, seus olhos estão fechados, eu beijo o topo de seus cabelos perfumados e tão, tão escuros. A ausência continua ali, mesmo nas cores. Ainda vai levar um tempo para que o coração de Rei se cure, o meu já está meio caminho andado, quem sabe um dia, possamos ser um trio outra vez, dessa vez unidos por outro tipo de amor.

* * *

**N/A: Olá! Eu sei, eu sei! Essa fic não é AOC, não me crucifiquem! Escrever anda difícil, muito difícil, mas nos últimos dias Jadeite começou a sussurrar essa fic no meu ouvido e como resistir a aqueles cachinhos dourados e olhos azuis? Sem falar que minha própria fic me levou a shippar os três juntos LOL Como isso aconteceu?! Sei lá, pobre Kunzie, só sei que agora MinaReiJade é meu novo OT3 e não se tem mais nada o que fazer.**

**Por falar em OT3 essa fic tem muito de uma DoctorxRosexJack que eu li, esse é outro ship pobre em fics ai ai...**

**Bem, espero que das duas pessoas (autora de fic de ship raro sofre) que vão ler essa fic gostem dela e não me matem por são ser a atualização da fic eperada :P**


End file.
